tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrian
Player Name: Amberwell Character Name: Cyrian Character Full Name: Cyrian Jeremiah Amberwell Class: Bard-Marksman Hybrid Race: Human Affiliation: None as of yet Alignment: Neutral Good Faith: Undecided (his family are members of the church of light) Build: Athletic yet not too muscular. Age: 29 Gender: Male Height: Taller than 'average' Weight: Quite light and nimble Eye Colour: Auburn brown Hair Style & Colour: Dark brown, hair is very long and slicked back Skin/fur Colour: Darkly tanned Personality: Cyrian is would be considered, upon first glance, indifferent to his friends and family. His outward appearance and charisma is that of typical townsfolk, engaging often with others in idle and superficial conversations about the weather, politics, wars etc. However; if you look deeper into his personality, you will see a different side to him. A side that holds a deep-thinking, insightful and imaginative mind, screaming out in desire of adventure. To himself, when he has nothing else to do, he will write poetry to release his dormant emotions. Relationships, especially with women, are hard for him when they become negative. Though in his mind he reasons things out, he finds it hard to speak that reason and instead becomes docile and conforms to his lover's will, regardless of truth or not. He does not favour being in large groups with many people, hence why he has ignored his father's request to 'try out' the People's Militia. He is not avidly social, though if you gain his trust he will love to immerse in deep conversations with you about any kind of subject. At his root, Cyrian is a dreamer. He is brilliant at forming dilemmas in his mind, hence his creative ability. He may appear depressed or aggravated, and therefore unapproachable, but inside he is laid-back and peaceful, tolerant and spiritual. His desire for adventure has led him on a path to becoming a skilled marksman, which is reflected by his connection with nature. His creative ability has also allowed him to step into the realm of a bard; and if he had the courage he would perform for his family and friends, and even in public. History: Cyrian was born in the village of Moonbrook at the eve of the harvest. His father, a hard-working and peaceful man, looked with pride upon his newborn son. His mother, caring and defensive, decided to name his 'Cyrian' after considering 'Cyrus'. He was raised in what would be considered a normal Westfall family. He grew up watching his father labour at the local blacksmith, forging broadswords and plate armour for soldiers out fighting against the Horde. He attended the Moonbrook Schoolhouse. His tutors would often say he was easily distracted and cared not for his education, and that he daydreamed frequently, which was erratic behaviour to them. Though he was set in line after a continuous parade of disciplinary actions, ranging from striking him cold with fear of authority or sitting down and explaining calmly why absent-mindedness was a 'curse of the mind'. He took great interest in lessons of art, and obtained a wealth of inspiration when a local bard performed for his class. He felt least inspired in lessons concerned with politics, manual labour and the like. He found himself with a small band of friends from the area, and played as any child would. As he grew older and left the schoolhouse at the peak of his puberty, he sought to sort himself a few gold by running errands for his friends, family, and local townspeople. He was noted by his family as being adventurous and motivated to explore his area. He spoke only occasionally of what it would be like to be a hero, and looked with awe and excitement when heroes passed into town to assist troubled citizens. The simple joys of being in a small town soon faded, as his father was offered work in the Trade District of Stormwind City. He left luckily before the rise of the Defias Brotherhood, and was forced to cope with the struggles and stresses of the concrete prison he was placed in. His friends often visited, which he was intensely grateful for. Though in later years he found new acquaintances. He went through hardships with these new friends, and it ended on a low note. He soon regretted his 'social-able' approach to a new life, stating privately in his journal: 'City folk do not know the life of a farm-boy. They act as if they disconnected from the harmony of nature. They live in over-built stone towers of isolation, away from the beauty of the outdoors. They take the sun for granted and act as the moon: reflecting shades of beauty but denying the source of their powers. They are rash and discontented, inconsiderate and apathetic. These are people I cannot connect to, and will never try again.' Since then, his dreams of adventure became a little phased out. Though he trains lazily to be a marksman and a bard, he appears to be wrought with boredom caused by his move to the city. He recently moved out of his family's home in the city and rents out a room at the Lion's Pride Inn. He is currently looking for an adventure, a quest, a lover, just something to satisfy him... Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior